When motor homes and trailers traverse over uneven terrain such as driveways or dips in the road or similar abrupt roadway transitions, the rear of the vehicle often comes within close proximity to the drive or road surface. Such transitions often cause the rear of such vehicles to drag upon the road surface causing expensive damage. Further, frequently the plumbing for the sewer and water pipes extend below the rear frame member causing them to be crushed between the vehicle and roadway if the transition on a driveway is too abrupt.
As a prevention measure, vehicle manufacturers most often put angular skid brackets at the rear of such extended vehicles to protect the rear under carriage from abrasion. These angular skid brackets conventionally consist of a one inch wide by one-eighth of an inch thick steel strap bent into a generally triangular shape or angle and welded to the rear frame. The radius of the bend which is at the lowest point when attached to the vehicle is reinforced to a one-quarter inch thickness to withstand the abrasion when the unit is dragged over a concrete or asphalt surface.
Such brackets have their defects in that any severe dragging of the angular skid brackets on a roadway surface frequently breaks the weld to the vehicle frame breaking the bracket loose. Because of the isolated location on the vehicle, drivers are unaware of their loss until severe damage to the vehicle occurs on a subsequent dragging of the rear end.
Some vehicle owners have attempted to correct the problem of dragging the rear of their vehicle by adapting conventional steel casters at the rear. This solution does not work well because most steel casters do not mount easily on the frame of the vehicle. Further, such casters are not big enough to extend below the undercarriage a distance to fully protect the sewer and water pipes that extend below the frame.
The disclosed device herein describes a new, unique and inexpensive rear drag wheel and mount which can easily be attached to the lowest point of such angular skid brackets at the rear of motor homes and trailers. The device is attachable without drilling which would weaken the bracket structurally and is attachable with simple hand tools. The disclosed rear drag wheel and mount, once attached, allow the angular skid brackets to simply roll over most concrete or asphalt surfaces easily, eliminating damage to and dismounting of the bracket, and saving damage to the rear under carriage of the vehicle.